Late Arrival
by Meganical720D
Summary: Tenma and Tsurugi had been happily living together for years... 'Happily' being used as a loose term. One night, Tsurugi arrives home a little too late than Tenmas preference and he's not at all happy about it. A Christmas present for Teni! One of the first things that I've actually tried to write seriously, so try to enjoy!


Hey there. This is actully the first serious thing that I've actually ever written, and it's a last minute Christmas present for one of the only other English Inazuma fans that I actually know, Teni. Hence why I kind of ended up using English spelling and terms and what-not. She wanted a KyouTen fic, and just left the rest to me, and this is what my mind proceeded to come up with. It's probably a little OOC for Tenma but hey. At least I tried.  
Thanks to JB for reading this through for me. Merry Christmas Teni! And to whoever else decides to read this!

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma had been together since they were 13. Well. Not 'together' as in going out couples and lovers wise, but together in the means of friendship and just knowing each other in general. They didn't start dating until their last year of Junior High, where a very tedious and tiring final of a Holy Road tournament led them to accidentally tell each other of their feelings. They got together very quickly after that. Just after they both got out of University, Tsurugi thought that he might as well make it lawfully official and asked Tenma to marry him. The latter of the two, of course, said yes and they have been living happily together ever since.

'Happily' being used as a loose term.

Tenma had managed to land himself a pretty decent job as a soccer teacher for kids at local primary schools. Of course, once these kids knew that he once used to be the captain for the junior Japanese national soccer team, they were all over him. Tsurugi had continued into soccer though, as he had become Endou's protégé as the coach of the senior national team. Kind of an assistant coach, if you will. The World Cup tournament had just begun, so of course, Tsurugi was at training around 80% of time that he was actually awake. Of course, with this set up -Tenma leaving before Tsurugi woke up on a morning, and Tsurugi returning home at 11pm to find Tenma already in bed, asleep- things weren't going too well. Having Tenma spend 5 hours by himself each day was not turning out well for their relationship, and by extent, their marriage.

One particular night, after a rather heavy training session, Tsurugi didn't arrive back at the couples shared home until 1am. Admittedly, to Tsurugi's discomfort, this was late, even by his standards. He managed to fish his keys out of his jacket pocket, and fiddled around in the darkness, trying to fit his key into the lock. After doing so, he softly turned the key and opened the door, to ensure not to wake his husband if, on the off chance, he had fallen to sleep on the couch again. To his immediate surprise, he found a very distressed Tenma, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I thought that you'd be asleep by now." Were Tsurugi's first words as he entered the house.

"... That's it? No 'oh, sorry I'm late Tenma' or 'hello, how are you,' or anything? Just you thought that I'd already be asleep?" Throughout the speaking of this sentence, Tenmas voice was becoming louder, and somehow, more high pitched.

"Are you all right? Did something happen?" Tsurugi asked, trying to keep his cool. Tenma never usually got upset at anything. But then again, he's hardly seen his husband over the past few months, so he could of changed within that time.  
"No! But that's the thing!" The distress had gone from Tenmas face, and his eyes were now filled with anger. "Something COULD of happened! I called, and called but you never picked up! I was getting worried that maybe you had been hurt or you'd gotten lost or maybe someone had robbed you and all sorts of things!"

"... You called?" Tsurugi closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table, placing his work bag upon it. He then proceeded to search around in the front pocket of it, before producing his phone. He flipped open the screen, and looked in surprise at the 17 missed calls from his husband. All from within the last hour and a half.  
"I'm sorry, I thought that it wouldn't be a problem. Shindou had tripped down the stairs before practice and we had to fill out the paper work to say that a player had been injured and-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON SHINDOU." By this point, Tenma was filled with incoherent amounts of rage, which Tsurugi noticed to be rather out of character for him. "You could of called. You could of sent a text. An e-mail. A singing telegram for all I care. I just needed to know that you were alright!"

"... Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Tenma turned his back on his taller husband, unable to look at his face due to the fear of breaking into tears if he looked for just one second longer. "Just go to bed, Kyousuke. Just. Go. You obviously don't care about this. You obviously don't see how much you actually mean to me."

"I don't care? I don't?! I'm the one who's spending 12 hours a day getting us all that I can!" Tsurugi yelled, fists clenched and eyes closed. The sharp sound of his voice caused Tenma to swivel on the spot, no longer caring if he was going to cry or not.  
"I get lonely! I just need to know where you are-"

"Well maybe if you stop being so damn overprotective, you wouldn't be lonely! You wouldn't be worried!"

"I am not overprotective."

"Oh? Really?! Then you won't mind if I do this."  
And with that, he was out of the door, leaving Tenma to collapse to the floor in a bundle of sobs and distressed calls to his husband.

By the time Tsurugi had returned to the residence, it was already 2:30am. He had spent the last hour and a half in the park, trying to, firstly calm himself down, and secondly, sort the problem out. He had quickly determined that he couldn't quit his job, as it was their main source of income. Well, yes, Tenma also had a job, but spending his time teaching 10 year olds how to play soccer didn't exactly pull in the highest amount of profit. He could try getting out a little earlier? But no, that wouldn't of worked either, considering that the World Cup tournament was starting next week and this year, with Shindou as captain of the national team, they all had high hopes. He couldn't ask Tenma to accompany him, as Tenma valued his job more than he valued his daily meal. How does one stop another from being alone, when one cannot provide any company for the other?

If he couldn't, maybe Tenma could find someone else who could...

As he re-entered the house for the second time that night, he found Tenma asleep on the couch, as he usually found him. Except this time, there were tissues strayed all around the floor, and the newly opened yet half empty tissue box on the coffee table. Tsurugi sighed as reached under the couch to pull out the wool blanket that he was so familiar with when it came to finding Tenma asleep before his return.  
'_Sasuke's old blanket.._.' Tsurugi reminisced at feel of the old wool, somehow still soft after the 6 years that had passed since the unfortunate death of his husbands dog. He could still remember the day that it had happened, the way that Tenma had sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, the way that he ate hardly anything for a week, the way he claimed he's lost his best friend...  
"His best friend..." Tsurugi repeated aloud, albeit in a whisper.

He threw the blanket over Tenmas sleeping figure, and set off to bed himself. He had to be out of the house again in 6 hours.

* * *

There is more, don't worry. I just wanted to get something out before Christmas, so I split it into 2 halves. Hope you don't mind, Teni, but you'll have to deal with it :3


End file.
